Too Late to Remember
by ohdonna93
Summary: What happens if Finn didn't realize that breaking up with Rachel was the worst mistake of his life. What is he willing to do when he finally does? Can he save his relationship with Rachel when she is dating Jesse St. James? Finchel with a hint of St.Berry
1. Break Up

**Well this is my sad attempt at a Finchel fanfict. It's my first one so please be nice and review it! I just love them together. They are the perfect couple! Well I felt inspired to write about them after reading all these other fanficts. The song that's gonna be included in this story is Don't Forget by Demi Lovato. I know its cheesebucket to use a song from a Disney star but this song is so perfect that I can picture Rachel thinking about it. There are probably mistakes but enjoy!**

**AN: I do not in anyway own Glee no matter how much I wish I did. If I did we would have new episodes everyday and they would feature Rachel and Finn heavily! Glee belongs to the genius Ryan Murphy and FOX!**

* * *

Finn Hudson was confused to say the least. He was actually kinda depressed. He had just broke up with Quinn and was kinda not over her. And then there's Rachel Berry. He found himself somehow dating Rachel. He felt that the relationship was forced. He felt like he had to work even harder to be paying attention to her now that they were dating. He was off his game and he didn't know how to get back on it.

Mr. Shuester had noticed that Finn wasn't the same since babygate. Football season was over now but Finn still wasn't himself. He decided that he need to talk to Finn. Finn didn't have a father figure due to the fact that his dad had died the first time the U.S. invaded Iraq. He was genuinely concerened for Finn. He had gone through a similar experience with his wife Terri so he knew what Finn was going through. He told Finn what he wanted someone to tell him.

"Finn, that guy who made all those bad choices who ignored the signs. He's gone. This new more experienced more interesting guy is here. And I brought you here to introduce him to you. Help you move forward."

"Oh. You mean mean like dating other girls? Cuz I think I'm dating Rachel. At least she sure thinks I am." Finn wondered how that happened.

"No. It's not about meeting someone else. This is about being ok being you. Come on! You're a rock star Finn! You're like Jagger, Morrison.

Finn felt inspired by the Spanish teacher's words. "Yeah. I like that." Finn ended up singing "Hello. I Love You" by The Doors for his glee assignment. He truly felt like a rock star. His confidence was even higher when Britney and Santana were complimenting him. Finn was shocked when they both offered to go on a date with him. All the rock stars dated all the hot girls they could get so he agreed to go out with both of them feeling pretty good about himself until he saw Rachel. He felt guilty about his date with the Cheerios and she asked what Santana and Britney wanted. She knew something was wrong and decided to speak up about it.

* * *

_"I know being my boyfriend is a challenge. I'm not Quinn. I don't look like her. I'm not popular and my personality though exciting and full of surprises isn't exactly low aintenance but I'll always be honest with you. Painfully so. And all I ask in return is that you're just honest with me." Rachel Berry smiled up at her new boyfriend Finn Hudson. She still couldn't believe that she Rachel Berry - queen of the gleek, loser, bottom of the social heap - was dating Finn Hudson, one of the most popular guys in school. Well he used to be but ever since babygate, things weren't the same for the star quarterback of the football team._

_"I don't think I want to be your boyfriend." Finn tried awkwardly to looked anywhere but at Rachel._

_"What?" Rachel could feel her world crumbling around her at Finn's words. Yes she'd known that they had rushed into things. Things with Quinn and the whole baby scandal weren't a thing of the past. It had only been a week since Rachel told Finn that he wasn't the father of Quinn's unborn baby but that his ex-best friend Puck, was the father. Naturally she assumed that he might need time to sort things out and come to term with the losses but she never expected Finn to break up with her. She thought she was going to be there for Finn and they - together - were going to move on. But nothing could have prepared Rachel for the reason of their separation._

_"Rachel you're really awesome but I think I need to connect with my inner rock star before I can fully commit to one woman. I need to find out who I am now."_

_Rachel was livid but she was hurting more. She never though Finn would sink so low. So that's why he was talking to Britney and Santana. He wanted to play the field. He wanted to be popular again. She knew everything he's been through with Quinn had hurt him and that people - Azimeo and Karofsky mainly - were saying hurtful things about Finn behind his back. Things like he wasn't a real man and that he need a real man - Puck - to impregnate his girlfriend. She tried to compose herself. She would try to not show weakness. Not in front of the boy who repeataly broke her heart. She muster all the courage to tell Finn and not cry, exactly why he was breaking up her. "I'll tell you who you are. You're a scared little boy. You're afraid of dating me because you think it might hurt your reputation though which you would never admit is very important to you. You hate what Quinn did to you not just because it hurt but because it was so humiliating."_

_"You're freaking me out. It's like your inside my head right now." He was panicking. He could see the tears in her eyes and that freaked him out more. He wasn't good with tears. He wanted to comfort her because she was Rachel and he did feel bad about everything. But he was still confused because he kinda believed the rumor that was going around that Rachel had a sixth sense. Maybe she really was in his head and the tears was a way to throw him for a loop._

_"I just see you for who you are. Unlike you who can only see me as this silly girl who made a fool of herself at her first Glee Club rehearsal. And that's where you lose Finn." Rachel was cracking. She could feel all her emotion rising to the surface but she wasn't going to leave until she made sure that she told Finn exactly what he was losing. "Because if you take a second look at me you'd realize that I'm the only person in your life who knows you and accepts you for who you are. No matter what." _

* * *

Rachel was laying on her bed moping around after school replaying the conversation with Finn over and over again in her head. Today was a disaster she though to herself. Not only did Finn break up with her but she also humiliated herself by basically announcing the news to the whole Glee Club when she sang "Gives You Hell." Sure it was fun to sing at the time because that was the only thing she could think of doing while he was going on and on about Hawaiian pizza with his new best friends Britney and Santana. It drove her crazy! She knew he didn't even really like Britney and Santana!S he was so frustrated and angry that she just decided to go to bed early. She didn't even post her daily Myspace video. She just didn't have it in her today.

The next morning she woke up at 6 am like every morning but stayed in bed. She still felt heartbroken over her break up with Finn. She decided that she was not going to waste her time moping over a boy who didn't appreciate her. So she got up, drank her protien shake with banana and flaxid oil and jumped on her elliptical. She changed and went to go eat her healthy vegan breakfast and headed to the library in search for the perfect Hello song for this week's Glee assignment. She was looking around and picked up "The Very Best of Lionel Richie" when someone pushed the book down. Rachel found herself looking a boy around with brown wavy hair and brown eyes. Rachel decided that he was very good looking.

"Lionel Richie huh? One of my favorites." The boy with the brown hair said.

When she looked closer realization dawned on her. " Oh my god. You're Jesse St. James. You're in Vocal Adrenaline."

Jesse didn't looked surprised that she knew who he was. "And you're Rachel Berry. I saw you preform at Sectionals. Your rendition of Don't Rain On My Parade was flawed. You totally lacked Barbara's emotional depth." She's kinda pretty Jesse though to himself as he smiled at her. " But you're talented."

* * *

Ohhhhhh! Jesse is here to shake things up! What will happen and will the story be like the episode? Please review to see if I should continue the story. I promise this isn't just going to be the same as the episode! Things are gonna get interesting!

I'm like Tinkerbell! I need review to live!

Donna


	2. Realizations

**Well I'm surprised with the number of people who have my story on alert! Makes me feel less of a loser. I want to thank you guys but I need more reviews! I'm posting this up because I just couldn't help myself but I need more reviews! This story was just going round and around in my head so if I didn't put it down, I would've gone insane. So here you guys go and enjoy!**

**AN: I sadly do not own Glee.**

Rachel smiled a bit smugly at Jesse St. James words. "But you're talented." Those words were the words she love to hear. They show her that she isn't the only person -besides her dads - that think she's got talent. She was back in her room. She was still feeling the high after singing with him. "Hello" by Lionel Richie was one of Rachel's favorite non-musical songs. She still could not believe that she just sang the song with a boy who truly understood her and her ambitions. She rejoiced the moment her voice blended with Jesse's. She knew that when Finn and her sang, it was magical. Finn wasn't as refined as her in singing, mind you she did have years of practice but singing with Jesse was something else entirely. All she could think about - though guiltily - was the fact that another guy besides Finn asked her out. She was elated for lack of a better word. She was completely giddy. The only problem was that she would be dating the competition. Something she knew would not be sanctioned by her fellow glee clubbers.

All weekend long she contemplated her choices. Stay in her little rut. By rut she meant stay in a world where she would wait for Finn Hudson, the boy she knew she loved or choose too move on. She sat at her desk and made a pro and con list. She listed things all the culminate depending on her choice. By Monday morning, Rachel Berry had realized that she had made her choice.

* * *

Finn felt bad for dumping Rachel. All he ever did was hurt Rachel. It wasn't like he did it on purpose. He just felt smothered (Rachel taught him that word) by her. He wanted all his problems to disappear. He knew that dating Britney and Santana would help him regain his popularity and give him back a little bit of his pride that Quinn took from him. That's what he keep telling himself before his big date with the hot popular Cheerios.

Finn sat awkwardly at Breadsticks. He was on his date with the Cheerios but he didn't know what doing there. They weren't even talking to him. He was more than a little confused when they started talking about guys.

"Alright. Hottest guys in the school. Go." Santana told Britney.

"Ok. Um. Puck's super fine. Finn's cute too."

"Yeah but he's not hot though." Britney agreed with Santana. Finn felt embarrassed for himself. How could Santana and Britney objectify him (was that even a word?)! Then they said something that hit a nerve.

"Did you see what Rachel was wearing today?" Britney asked in a confused tone.

"I know. She looked like Pippy Longstocking but like Israeli." Who was Pippy Longstocking? Was that that chick with the really long hair that has her prince use the rope to climb up the tower? How is she like Rachel? Rachel's hair wasn't that long.

"Those sweaters make her look home schooled." Santana laughed at Britney's very serious comment.

"Hey guys, don't make fun of Rachel." Why was he defending her? Yeah Finn thinks she's kinda hot. Not that he would ever admit it out loud but Rachel was kinda cool. In her own way. Plus she was kind of crazy. " She's... kinda cool." He though over his response. Rachel was cool. He liked her and that made him feel worse about how things ended between them.

"Finn. That's mean." He didn't quite get Britney's comment. All he knew was that Santana was telling him to wait in the car and asking for a credit card. Finn didn't really understand how he though going out with dumb and dumberer was a good idea but he also knew Santana had just sort of insulted him so he got up and left. He was kinda greatful to the two Cheerios. They made him realized what he needed to do.

* * *

Rachel was at school staring at picture of the boy she had chosen. She looked at Jesse St. James' picture with adoration and respect. She was content with her choice, he was perfect. Everything she could have and did wish for. She didn't even realize the 6 ft 3 guy walking towards her as she closed her locker with a smile.

"Hey Rach. Can we talk?" Her mood vastly changed as she saw who was standing in front of her. Her smile being replaced by a grimace. "Look. I wanna apologize. I should've been more sensitive to your feelings. I hope that you still aren't upset with me after what happened. I mean... not as upset." Finn tried to fix his mistake when he saw Rachel giving him a look like he needs to watch what he's saying.

"I'm glad you've come to that realization but you're too late to apologize. I've met someone else. A boy who is finally worthy of my talent and love." Rachel walked away feeling content that she meant almost all the words she told Finn. She just couldn't help feel a little regret at her words. But she made up her mind. Finn Hudson was never going to cause her to shed one more tear.

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait." Finn grabbed her arm and spun her around. Did he hear right? Did Rachel Freaking Berry say she met someone else? He wondered who was crazy enough and willing to deal with her. "Do I know him?" What does this guy have that Finn doesn't. "What? Is he bigger than me?" He didn't want to admit he felt bad that Rachel had already replaced him. He was kinda hoping she would mope over him for a while.

"Oh. He doesn't come to this he's a senior." So how does Rachel even know him? She has no life outside of school or glee. Does she? "His name is Jesse and he's the male lead in Vocal Adrenaline. We're both aware that our Romeo and Juliet romance will be a challenge but our deep respect for each others talent will carry us through." Rachel stated this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Finn looked at Rachel like she was the dumbest person on the face of the earth. How could someone so smart be so dumb. "Rachel, don't you think it's kind of suspicious we make it to Regionals and suddenly the top guy in our main competition picks you up?"

"I know it's hard to believe that anyone would like me without an alterior motive but you have to respect that our love is real." Rachel walked away from Finn. She though would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do but it wasn't that hard to walk away from the confused football player.

* * *

Soooooo what did you guys think? I know its kinda short and not that good but I wanted to leave what I have planned for the next chapter. What will Finn do next? He didn't ask for a second chance yet. What's gonna happen with and will there be a Finchel if he doesn't get his s*** together! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

REVIEW please!

I'm like Tinkerbell. I need reviews to live!

Donna


	3. News

**Hey guys! I'm back for more! I have so much free time right now that all I can think about is finishing the story. So here's one more chapter. R & R. Enjoy!**

**AN: I do not own Glee and that upsets me. :(**

* * *

Finn couldn't believe what just happened. Rachel Berry has a new boyfriend. How? When? He was so confused but he knew he had to say something. Finn decided that there was only person worth mentioning the news to. Finn walked with determined to the choir room. He saw who he was looking for. "Mr. Shue. We have a problem."

"What's wrong Finn?" Mr. Shuester looked at Finn in confusion. What had Finn this upset?

Finn started to pace around the choir room. He couldn't stand still. It concerned him that Rachel was dating the competition. "It's Rachel. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's always saying how she wants what's best for the team. Complaining that she's the only one who cares. Nagging us at rehearsals and all these other things and now she's gone and done this."

Mr. Shuester was still confused. "Finn. What did Rachel do?"

Finn stopped pacing then and faced the teacher. "She's dating the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline." was stunned. What **was** wrong with Rachel. She knows how weird that was. "I told Rachel that it was fishy that we make it to Regionals and this guy takes interest in her. She just said something about their love. I really wasn't paying that much attention after that."

The guy was probably a spy. Mr. Shue didn't know what would drive Rachel to be so desperate as to be with this guy. "Finn, wait. I though you two were sort of going out." Finn looked at the teacher awkwardly. "Well Mr. Shue, I sort of broke up with Rachel..."

* * *

Kurt was standing outside of the choir room. He couldn't believe his ears! Finn had broken up with Rachel. He was so happy that he could do cartwheels. He wouldn't though. He just had a manicure and didn't want his hands touching the filthy floor. God only knows what's on these floors. He knew that little Ms. Broadway was going to end up smothering Finn. Finn finally realized that dating Rachel had been a poor choice. She dressed horrendous! Kurt shuddered a little as he though of the outfit that she had worn today. Seriously who dresses her? Does she dress in the dark? Plus she was overly dramatic. Sure Kurt was dramatic too but not as much as Rachel. Also, people liked him better than Rachel. Well except for Finn. But now he liked Rachel was much as he like Kurt.

He had walked away in a hurry to find Mercedes not bothering to listen to the end of the conversation. He needed relay this fresh piece of gossip ASAP! Plus, he couldn't help but spread the news that Mr. Hot Quarterback had just broken up with the Drama Queen. He spotted Mercedes. He couldn't contain himself and yelled "Mercedes!" Mercedes closed her locker and looked back at her friend.

"Kurt. Loving the fur! You look fabulous!"

He looked down at his outfit. He wore a form fitting black sweater with a belt and tight black pants. It had a hood and the hood was covered in fur. "I know. It's faux though. I couldn't stand thinking I was actually wearing an animal. That is just so atrocious! Animals are just absolutely filthy. I wouldn't be caught dead near one. Anyways, enough about my stupendous wardrobe. I have some juicy news and I just had to tell my gossip in crime partner!"

"Ohhh! Spill Kurt!" Just then Artie and Tina came up to them.

"H-h-hey guys." Tina smiled at her friends.

"What are you two so excited about? Did you finally get those weird shoes you wanted?" Artie asked.

Kurt glared at him. "No. I just got fresh gossip and it's huge! Guess which little and I mean little. She is so short. Those knee high socks do not help her." Mercedes shot him a look to get on with his story. "Finn broke up with Rachel!" Kurt squealed a little at the end. He couldn't help it. He was just so excited.

"Oh. This is a hot damn mess. Little Ms. Thing is gonna make rehearsals unbearable. If she tells me that I didn't hit the right key again, Imma hit her with the my right knee!"

"W-w-why?"

"I don't know. I left before he said why. I was too excited. Plus the real reasons are never as good as the ones we make up." Kurt paused to wonder why Finn had broke up with Rachel. He hoped it was a good reason. Something he could use in his favor. "I did hear something about her dating some other..." Kurt suddenly remembered the first part of Finn's and Mr. Shuester's conversation. He had been too excited about the break up that he didn't even realized the most crucial part of the conversation.

".God. Rachel is dating some other guy? How in the hell did she get another guy? I swear that girl..." Mercedes stopped talking when she saw Kurt's face.

"W-w-what's wrong?" Tina asked, concerned for Kurt's sudden silence.

"Rachel's new beau is our competition." Kurt whispered to the other three.

* * *

Sorry it's so short guys! I haven't been feeling that great so this chapter was half ass. Sorry. New chapter up soon. Hopefully. Keep your fingers crossed!

I'm like Tinkerbell! I need reviews to live!

Donna


End file.
